Procyon's Run
by Trickster True
Summary: Most of the stories on here have a human falling into the Underground. Well, what about a wolf? One that is only just starting to hunt? This might just be the best thing to happen to the Monsters, or the wolf might just kill them all. Will his pack come for him?


**Alright, so here's a Undertale story! I've been getting into Undertale recently, and most of the stories on here have a human falling into the Underground. Well, what about a wolf? One that is only just starting to hunt? I got a bit curious about the outcome with a wolf in place of Frisk. You guys, this might just be the best thing to happen to the Monsters, or the wolf might just kill them all. Who knows? Not me, and I'm the one who fucking wrote the story!**

 **I don't own Undertale or any legends/myths/anything that might be recognized. Only my characters.**

* * *

Hearts pounding, the trees flew by as blurs, jump over roots and duck under bushes. Don't stop moving. Heavy footsteps getting closer, turn left! No, no, right! They're there as well! Don't stop, don't stop, just keep moving.

"Run, damn it!"

A snarl, "I am running, you moron! What do you think I'm doing!?"

"Then run faster, you dolt!"

Jump, weave around trees, duck.

Snarling, a voice snaps, "How about the both of you shut up?! There's a cave ahead, we'll hide in there from the Hunters."

Huffing, "Oh Sirius, I hate humans."

Slip under an bush and dart inside the cave, turn and duck down close to the ground, brush up against the wall, feel the others push up close. Don't make a sound, don't even breath. Came to far to be killed now, just wait. Calm down, get ready to run.

Figures step into view, tall and foreboding, guns raised, slowly sweeping around. No nononono, don't look this way, don't look this way.

Voices, dark and cruel, lash out, "Where did the beasts go? We couldn't have lost them so soon!"

"Come on out, mutts, and we might just make your deaths quick. Hahaha!"

 _CRAACK!_ Bark explodes and bits of wood falls to the ground.

"Come out and take what you deserve!"

Deserve? We deserve to live, not die. We didn't even touch their stupid cattle.

The humans yell and move slowly, looking for us, before moving on.

Breath, just breath in and out. Are they gone? No? Then stay quite. Listen to the air, feel the earth underneath your paws, and just breath. Are they gone? Good.

I slowly stood up and glanced at my pack-mates; one a soft, light gray with a darker stripe on his back, the other a tawny brown, her guard hairs are banded with black, white, gold and brown. They were arguing, again.

I sighed before whirling around to snap my teeth and snarl, low and deep, at the two.

"Quit fighting you two! The humans may have left, but that doesn't mean they won't come back! And, with you two's arguing, they just might!"

The two wolves pulled away from each other and whined, "Sorry, Procyon."

"Yeah, sorry."

I sighed again and sniffed the air, the humans didn't come back, good.

"It's alright. But Fenrir, Asena, you both mustn't let your emotions come in between us and the hunt." I paused, "That's what our sire taught us, right?"

The tawny brown wolf, Asena, perked up. She started to bounce in place, her amber eyes almost glowing in excitement, "That's right! This is our first solo hunt!"

The gray wolf, Fenrir, huffed, "I don't know why you're so happy - you can't even catch a rat."

Asena glared and growled, "Yes I can! I'm going catch a boar! The biggest boar _you'll_ ever see, just watch me Fenrir!"

"No you won't." he snorts, "Because I will."

I quickly stepped in before they started to fight again, "Alright, that enough. This a solo hunt, that means we have to hunt by _ourselves_ , no help from anyone else. Asena, you can go west. Fenrir, you can go north. I'll go east. We'll meet up back here."

Fenrir's gold eyes narrowed, "Isn't east where the humans went?"

I nodded and sat down, "It's risky, yes, but I have to make sure they don't stumble upon the pack."

Asena whines and nuzzled the side of my cheek before backing away, "Be careful, okay?"

I smirked, "I will, now, let's head out!"

Asena and Fenrir raced out of the cave, arguing over who would get the biggest prey the entire way. I chuckled and moved to stand up when I hear a crack. I spin around, my fur standing up and I bared my teeth. Nothing's there. I still heard something further in the cave.

I slowly creep closer where the sound was, tucked in close to the ground, and almost fall straight into a very large hole.

"Oh." I blinked, "I don't think I should go down there, so I'm just going to-"

I had turned away to exit the cave and part of the edge broke and I slipped. Yelping, I scrambled for purchase before I fall.

I fell and fell and fell, tipping muzzle over tail over and over again. And as I started to black out I could have sworn I heard a voice.

"Welcome to the underground, Procyon."


End file.
